Castle: The Future
by caskettfamily47
Summary: 3 years after Kate and Castle are married. They have twin girls Cara and Madison. There is a surprise on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful. **

**I meam dont get me wrong my wife is more than beautiful. But right now, watching her as she sleeps, that is the one word that could describe her. **

**" ****_Castle, how many times do I have to tell you that staring is creepy? _****" mumbles Kate. **

**"****_ I would think that after 3 years of marraige you would have gotten used to it. But what do I know. "_**says Castle.

Kate throws a pillow at him, but all he can do is laugh. She loves him. She always has. After being married to him for 3 years, she loves him more and more each day.

" So what are our plans for today? " Castle asks.

" Well the twins have school today. So I figured I would drop them off and then get some shopping done for their birthday party." Kate said.

" Oh yeah their party. When is that again?" Castle asks jokingly.

" Daddy thats not funny at all! How can you forget when our birthday party is?" whines their 3 year old daughters Cara and Madison.

" Girls, sweetheart daddy is just joking. He knows when your party is. Right daddy!? " Kate says.

" Oh of course I do girls! If today is Monday, then it is on Saturday. "

His 3 year old twin daughters look up at hime with huge smiles on their faces. How could he ever forget their birthdays? He cold never. They mean the world to him.

" Mommy I'm hungry. Can we have pancakes for breakfast please? " ask Madison.

How could she ever say no to that little face. Man have her daughters made her soft.

" Of course we can honey. We could even color them and put chocolate chips in them. How does that sound? "

" That sounds so so yummy mommy! " says Cara.

All of a sudden, they hear a loud grumble. They all look at Castle and he shrugs innocently.

" Im sorry. Im really hungry. " he says shyly.

" Well lets go make some breakfast! " says Kate.

As they all walk out their bedroom, Castle stops and watches them walk to the kitchen. Right then and there he realized that this is exactly what he imagined. Katherine Beckett as his wife, and having the best children ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please give me some feedback. Good or bad.**

**The family of four were all in the kitchen making breakfast together. The kitchen was filled with smiles and laughter. All of a sudden... **

**" Kate honey are you alright? " asked Castle**

**" I dont feel to good. " she says. Soon Kate sprints to the bathroom where she throws up everything she ate last night. She throws up three more times before she cleans up and goes back into the kitchen. She sees that Castle finished making the pancakes. **

**" You okay? " he asks**

**"Yeah, it must be something I ate last night. " **

**" Kate we all ate the same thing. The girls and I are feeling fine." **

**" Well I dont know whats wrong. Ok Castle!? " **

**They all just stare are her for at least 30 seconds. She just yelled at Castle because he wanted to make sure she was okay. **

**" I'm sorry. " **

**" Its fine. " he says. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. " Maybe I should drop the girls off while you rest." **

**" That sounds good." Just as she was about to give him a kiss, she runs back to the bathroom and throws up again. What is wrong with her? **

**She tries to think of everything that has happened and then it clicks. **

**" Castle!" He comes running into the bedroom. **

**" Im done getting the girls dressed. Whats the matter?"**

**" Im late." **

**" Wait what? Late?" **

**She raises her eyebrows at him and nods. He finally put the two and two together. **

**" Wait youre-" **

**" Castle dont say it. " **

**" Kate youre pregnant?" he says with a huge grin on his face. **

**" I think so." she says nervously. **

**All she could think is what has she gotten herself into.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I need some feedback guys.**

**The next day...**

**Im sitting here in the doctors office, scared as all hell. Why though? I had been pregnant. And with twins. But this was different. Something about this pregnancy was different.**

**" Katherine Castle? " says the nurse. I stood up and followed her to the room. **

**" Dr. Mongiello will be with you shortly. " **

**" Thanks. " I was so happy that I was going to have Dr. Mongiello. She was my doctor when I was pregnant with the twins. **

**" Hi Kate! Long time no see! How are you? "**

**" Im doing well. How are you? " I asked her. She seemed tired. **

**" Im doing fine. So youre here because you think that youre pregnant again?" **

**" Yes. " That was all I could really say. **

**" Alright lets take your blood and we will run some tests and then if you are pregnant we willl take a sonogram. Sound good? " **

**" Yes. " She took my blood and then she left the room. Five minutes felt like ten years, but it wasnt. It only took five minutes to test my blood. Dr. Mongiello came back into the room. **

**" Well you are pregnant. " **

**" Wow. " That was all I could think of to say. **

**" You dont sound happy. "**

**" Oh no im happy. Just really surprised. I wasnt planning on haing more kids. But thats okay. But something feels different about this pregnancy. " **

**" Okay well lets take a look. "**

**She squirted the warm gel on my stomach and started moving the machine. All of a sudden her eyes widened. **

**" Well...um...ah...so,ething is definitely different about this pregnancy. " **

**" What is it?" **

**" Well from what I can see, there are six babies here. " **

**" SIX BABIES?! " **

**" Yes...six babies. I have never seen this put of the 10 years I have been a doctor. But you know what, God wouldnt give you something that He thought you cant handle. " **

**" Yeah. " was all I could think to say because I was speechless. Literally. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Six.**

**Thats all that was on my mind.**

**Six. **

**I was carrying six babies in my stomach. **

**I pulled into the driveway. I took a deep breath before I got out. I walked into the building and got into the elevator. I finally got to our floor. I walked to the loft and unlocked the door. Before I was able to take my shoes off... **

**" Mommy! " I saw Madison running towards me. All she had on was underwear. Her hair was dripping wait. I figured Castle gave her a bath after lunch. **

**" Hi Maddie. Why arent you dressed? " **

**" Daddy was trying to get me dressed but I heard the door open. " **

**All of a sudden I hear running feet. **

**" Momma! " I put Maddie down and opened my arms for Cara. **

**" Hi sweetie. " I said as I hugged her. Unlike her sister, Cara was dressed in black leggings and a grey tunic. But her hair was dripping wet. They were telling me about their day until I heard another pair of footsteps and a loud voice. **

**" Madison Chance Castle. Come over here so I can get you dressed. " said Castle. He sounded frustrated. The girls probably gave him a hard time. He came into the living room where we were and just smiled at me. **

**" Hey honey, I didnt know you were home. " **

**" Yeah I just got in. Thats why everyone disappeared. But Maddie was just coming to get dressed. right sweetheart? " I gave her my glare and she went straight to Castle to get changed. I sat there holding Cara and watching Castle with Maddie. I had the perfect family. But that was about to change.**

**Later that evening...**

**" After two stories and one play, the twins finally fell asleep. " Castle said to me. **

**" Thats good. " I said. **

**" You okay? You seemed worried about something? " **

**" Im fine Castle. " I said a little harshly. **

**" How was your lunch with Lanie? " Right. She told him she was going to lunch with Lanie because she didnt want him at the doctors appointment with her.**

**" Yeah about that...I never had a lunch date with her. " I said, looking at ,y hands. **

**" So you lied to me? Why? " he asked angrily. **

**" Becau- " **

**" Actually nevermind. You might lie to me about why. " **

**" Castle..." He walked away and went into our bedroom. **

**I fell asleep on the couch but I woke up because it was getting uncomfortable. I went into the bedroom and saw Castle sound asleep. I changed into my pajamas and got into the bed. I laid there watching him sleep. I moved a piece of his hair from in front of his face. I guess I woke him up because he opened his eye and was just staring at me.**

**" Im sorry for lying to you Castle. " **

**" Kate its okay. I just want you to be open with me. " he kissed me amd then had me rest my head on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He was running his hands through my hands. I could feel that he was waiting for me to tell him what happened today. **

**Well here goes nothing. **

**" I went to the doctors office. I wanted to go by myself just in case I wasnt pregnant. But I am preganant. " He didnt say anything. I looked at him and he was just smiling at me.**

**" Kate thats amazing. We're having another baby! " I laughed. He looked at me very confused. " Whats so funny? " **

**" Well there is a catch. We arent having A baby. We are havjng more than one baby. " **

**" Oh another set of twins? " **

**" No" **

**" Kate?" **

**" We are having sextuplets. " **

**" Wait what?! Sextuplets? Kate thats six babies! " **

**All I did was smile because he looked so pale. **

**" Rick honey I know. " **

**He smiled at me. " We're having six babies! " **

**" Yeah we are! " I kissed him and he kissed me back. **

**At that moment! I knew that everything was going to be okay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. So I have some of my reviews and most of them were good except one. I would like to get more feedback to see if I am going to continue writing this. Also, I would like some name ideas for the babies, both first and middle, for girls and boys.. Thank you!**

**Castle and I had debated on whether we should tell our friends and family or not. We both new the risk of carrying multiples. After long nights with many arguments and days without talking to each other, we decided that we should. We told the twins first, and we got the reaction that we had expected to get. They understood that mommy was carrying babies in her belly, but the amount really had not processed for them. We had to explain to them that mommy wasn't going to be able to do all the things she used to be able to do. We had a few meltdowns, but in the end, it all ended well. They were really excited to be big sisters, especially Cara. **

**As for our families, both sides were excited. My dad was happy to be a grandpa again. But he was really nervous about my health. Carrying six babies takes a lot of energy. But I assured him that work was not an option. Martha and Alexis were ecstatic. Martha was so happy to have more grandchildren and Alexis was happy to be a big sister again. **

**Lanie, the boys, and even Captain Gates were speechless. When we went to the precinct to tell them, all of their eyes were wide and they had huge grins on their faces. They all shared their congratulations. Captain Gates of course put me on immediate maternity leave. She said that I could come back and visit, but I'm not allowed to work. **

**A month later**

**Each day was getting harder and harder. My morning sickness had stopped. But being 4 months pregnant with sextuplets was really draining. **

**I was sleeping when I felt a hand rubbing my back. I rolled over to see Castle sitting in the bed all dressed.**

**" Hey sleepyhead." he said with a huge grin on his face. **

**" Hey. Why are you all dressed up? And why are you smiling at me like that?"**

**" You have a doctors appointment today. We get to find out the sexes." **

**Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Of course Castle is excited. He thinks he is going to win the bet. **

**" Castle, I told you twenty times. You are not going to win the bet." I said with a big smile on my face. **

**"Yes I am. Kate I feel it. It is so going to happen."**

**" Castle! We are not having all boys." **

**"Yes we are. What makes you think we are having three girls and three boys?" He looks at me curiously.**

**"Because its more realistic." I said laughing. **

**" Fine. You can be the party pooper that you are, and I'll have fun."**

**" Whatever Castle. Did you get the girls up and dressed? "**

**Just as I asked that question, I heard two sets of feet running down the hallway. Cara and Maddie were standing in the doorway with big smiles on. They had on a shirt that said "Im going to be a big sister", they had on skinny jeans and they wore their uggs. They had their hair out with a bow. I looked at Castle and just smiled at him. He really knew how to make everything better. **

**" You guys look so cute." They just smiled at me. I guess they wanted to come sit in the bed with us but they were nervous they were going to hurt me or something. " You girls can come sit with daddy. Mommy is just going to get changed and then we're going to the doctor." **

**As soon as I got up, they ran and jumped in the bed with Castle. I took a quick shower. I went into the closet and put on a long sleeve shirt that just fit over my stomach. I put on yoga pants and uggs. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. I came out of the bathroom and went into the living room. I found everyone with their coats on and Castle was holding mine out for me. Out the door we went. **

**" Katherine Castle" **

**All four of us got up and followed the nurse to the sonogram room. **

**" Dr. Mongiello will be with you soon. "**

**" Who is Dr. Mongiello?" Maddie asked.**

**" I was the doctor who helped your mommy out when she was pregnant with you two. " said Dr. Mongiello as shed walked in. The girls looked at us and then looked at the doctor. " Wow. You girls have gotten so big. The last time I saw you two was ehen you were babies." the doctor said smiling. **

**" Well we aren't babies anymore. We are three!" Maddie said, whiling showing the doctor three fingers on her hand. **

**" Yes I can see that. Now Kate, how are you feeling?" **

**" I'm always tired. My morning sickness has gone away, but I eat food that is meant to be for a family of like ten." **

**The doctor started laughing. " That's expected for someone carrying six babies." She filled out a few papers. " Are we ready to check on the babies. **

**" Yes!" Cara said and we all laughed at her. **

**Dr. Mongiello squirted the gel on my stomach and started rubbing the machine on my stomach. We heard so many different heartbeats. But just to make sure that they were okay, she checked all the babies heart beats. Healthy as ever.**

**" Are we ready to find out the sexes? "**

**Castle was the first to answer. " Yes we are." **

**" Castle thinks we are having all boys. And I think we are having three girls and three boys." I told the doctor. **

**" What happens when one of you guys are right?" she asked.**

**" Well we have to take the other one out to dinner. And they get to names the babies." Castle told her.**

**" Well lets see who is right." We waited a while. All of a sudden Dr. Mongiello starts laughing. " Well baby A and baby B are girls. Baby C and baby D are boys. And baby E is a girl and baby F is a boy. Sorry to tell you Mr. Castle but you lost the bet. Your wife was right. Three healthy girls and three healthy boys so far." **

**Castle looked like he was going to cry, but I knew either way he was happy that he was going to be a dad again. **

**" Now Kate, you need to enjoy the mobility that you have now because when you reach about six months, I'm going to put you on bedrest. Around that time, the slightest movement could hurt the babies. Okay?"**

**" Okay. Sounds good." Good was not the word that could describe how I was feeling. Knowing that I could be the reason that these babies get hurt, kills me. But I know we have some good people by our side. **

**" Alright, I'll see you in two weeks." **


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting in the front seat just looking out the window as Castle put both the girls in their car seats. Castle closed the door when he was done and jumped in the drivers seat. We drove off in silence.

" Care to share with the class?" Castle asked me with concern on his face.

I gave him a small smile. "Not really. I was just doing some thinking."

Castle just nodded. But he knew that something was wrong, whether she wants to admot it or not. He'll just talk to her later.

They rode all the way back to the loft in silence.

* * *

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Cara was helping me. She had requested spaghetti and meatballs so I told her she could help me make it. I turned on the music and the two of us were dancing while we were cooking and just having fun. When we were done, I sent Cara to go get her sister and dad so that we could have dinner. We all sat down and ate. While we were eating, Castle had brought up a topic that I did NOT want to talk about.

" So what are we going to name these babies?"

I nearly choked on my food when he asked me that question. They all just looked at me. " I'm okay. And uh I haven't really thought about names yet."

" Havent thought about names? Are we just going to leave these babies nameless? I think we shou-"

" Castle! I'm not discussing names okay?! What don't you get?!" I was really getting annoyed.

" I'm sorry." He looked so upset but I was just really frustrated.

" It's whatever. I'm just going to go lay down." I left the table and went to go put my plate in the sink. When I was done I went to our bedroom and closed the door.

I just cried. I cried and cried because I was so scared for these babies. I knew they were going to be born early and there were going to be some complications. And I was shutting Castle out. I know its wrong but I just couldn't let him in.

* * *

I must have cried myself to sleep because when I woke up my pillow was soaking wet. I rolled over and saw that Castle was sitting there typing away on his computer. I didn't even look at him. I just walked out of the room and went to go check on the girls. I went into Maddie's room first. All I saw was her long brown hair hanging off the bed. I walked over and sat on the edge of it. I pulled back her covers and kissed her cheek. I went into Cara's room next. She was laying the same way, with her long brown hair hanging off her bed. I bent over and kissed her forehead. She woke up and blinked at me.

"Mommy, are you okay?" she asked in her sleepy voice.

" Yeah mommy's okay. Go back to sleep honey." And with that I left her room and closed her door.

I went into the kitchen and got more spaghetti. I walked back into our bedroom and sat on the bed. I put the covers over my lap and turned on the tv. We both sat in silence until I decided I needed to tell him what was wrong.

" I'm afraid that something is going to happen to these babies. I'm afraid either I'm going to do something, or they are going to be born to early and they're all not going to make it." I didn't look at him when I told him. He put his hand on mine.

" Kate I know youre scared. I am too. But that doesn't mean you shut me out whenever you feel scared. I am here no matter what happens. We are going to be fine. These babies are going to be fine." he said as he put his hand on my stomach.

" Thanks Castle." I smiled shyly.

" Always." he said smiling.

" I have names for the girls if you want to know" I said quietly.

" I would love to know."

" Well for the girls I like Alexis Faith, Hannah Grace and Leah Hope."

" Those are some beautiful names Kate." he said with a huge grin on his face.

" For the boys I like Jameson Ryan, Cole Javier, and Peter Houghton." I said smiling.

" Those are perfect too. I think the boys would be honored."

" You think so? For the girls, since Cara's middle name is Joy and Maddie's middle is Chance, I kind of wanted to incorporate these littles ones with their big sisters. As for the boys, I just wanted them to have a part of the men in our lives with them."

He kisses me. "That's a great idea."

I laid down on his chest and breathed him in. "Castle, I love you.'

"I love you too Kate."

* * *

Comments please.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys like the names of the babies. If you have any objections or other ideas, im open to change.**

* * *

6 months pregnant

Today was the day. I was going into the precinct for the last time before I was being put on bed rest. I was still laying in bed because I didn't want to get up. I didn't want today to happen. But of course, this lovely rest had to come to an end because of a loud shriek coming from the kitchen. I jumped up immediately and saw Maddie sitting on the floor crying.

"Maddie sweetheart, what's the matter?"

" I was walkin to get my cup and I stepped on something sharp. Look." She showed me her foot. She had a big piece of glass in her foot.

" Okay honey. Uh where is daddy?"

" I don't know. He said he was comin right back. I think he went to go get breakfast. Mommy my foot really hurts. It's bleedin." She started crying louder.

" Okay where is your sister?"

" She went with daddy. I was sleepin when they left."

Just as she finished saying that, Castle and Cara walked into the loft.

" Castle are you freaking kidding me?! You leave without telling me and my daughter gets hurt and I can't help her because I'm not allowed. And then when I need youre help, youre not here!" I was beyond pissed off. In that moment, I really didn't care if the girls were there. I needed to get all my anger off.

Castle dropped the bags on the counter and quickly ran and picked Maddie up. She was hysterically crying because of how much pain she was in.

" Okay sweetie, let me see your foot." Maddie showed Castle her foot and he cringed because of how much she was bleeding. " Alright, daddy is going to pull this glass out on a count of three. Ready?"

" Yeah." she managed to say as she was sobbing.

" Okay 1, 2, 3!" and he pulled it out. When it was out she screamed. "It's all out. Youre going to be okay."

I grabbed Maddie from Castle and she cried in my arms. I cleaned her foot and put a band-aid on her foot. " She needs to go to the hospital. She is going to need stitches." I said very annoyed

" Look I'm really sorry. She was sleeping when I left and Cara was awake. So I figured I would go buy some stuff for breakfast. I never thou-"

" Castle it's okay. I'm sorry I flipped out. I was just upset that I couldn't help her." I kissed him just so that he knew that it was okay.

" Alright I'll get her to the hospital and you stay here with Cara. You could use the stuff I bought to make some breakfast with her."

" Okay be safe."

* * *

Cara and I were sitting the master bedroom on the bed watching tv and eating breakfast. All of a sudden I felt a really sharp pain in my side.

" Mommy are you okay?"

" Actually no...ahhhhh...im not okay. You know what, you see that phone right there. Pick it up and hit the number 6. That's Dr. Mongiello. Call her"

Cara hit the number and put the phone to her ear. " Hi Dr. Mongiello its Cara..I'm good. Um my mommy is having some sharp pains...Okay." and with that Cara hung up the phone. " Mommy she said she is comin with other doctors. She be here soon.'

I was screaming in pain now. I was so scared that there was something wrong. There was a knock at the door and Cara went to answer it. Dr. Mongiello comes rushing in the room.

" Hi Kate. On a scale of 1-10 how much pain are you in?"

" A 9."

" Okay lets see whats wrong."

Cara was crying and the other doctors there were trying to calm her down. There was blood and that's when I heard Dr. Mongiello start to panic and say they needed to call 911. All of a sudden, all I could see was darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the hospital. All I could hear were beeping machines. I was really uncomfortable. My feet were elevated and that's when I started to get nervous.

" Kate? It's Dr. Mongiello. How are you feeling?"

" I'm okay. What's going on?"

" Well, those pains that you were experiencing were contractions. Now all the babies are okay, but I'm going to put you on immediate bed rest."

" Why are my legs elevated?"

" I did that so you didn't push those babies out." she said laughing. " It's nothing to worry about. Your husband and girls are outside waiting for you."

" Okay can you send just Cara in first?"

" Yeah sure no problem."

I must have fallen asleep because I felt a small hand shaking me. I opened my eyes. There was my three year old staring at me with her hazel-green eyes. She looked so scared. " Hey sweetheart. How are you?"

She just looked at me.

" Mommy just wants to thank you for being brave back there and helping me when I really needed help."

" Is you okay mommy? Is the babies okay?" she asked very shyly.

" Yes I'm okay and he babies are okay." I smiled at her and gave her a big hug.

Later Castle and Maddie came in. The rest of our family and friends came too. I was just dying to get home.

* * *

Two weeks later

Being of bed rest might drive me crazy. I've been laying in this bed for two weeks and I have like a month and a half left. I think I might go insane! But the only thing that is keeping me going are the girls. And Castle somewhat.

" Mommy, daddy wants to know what you want for lunch. I'm cooking with him." Cara said with a big smile.

" Mommy and your siblings would lovee some macaroni and cheese, and some bacon."

" Okay!" She ran away so excited that she was able to help. I couldn't help but laugh. About ten minutes later, Castle brought my lunch in. He put it in front of me and sat down next to me. I smiled at him and started eating.

" How are you feeling?" I gave him a really rude stare, but it was only because he asks me this question about fifty times a day. It's really starting to annoy me.

" Castle, I'm fine. Just like I told you five minutes ago. You really need to stop asking me these questions."

" I just want to make sure you are okay." he pouted at me. I smiled and patted his leg. " What's the matter?"

I looked at him and he was just staring at me. He arched his eyebrows, like he was waiting for me to tell him. " I'm so tired."

" Then go to sleep."

" Not that tired Castle. I'm so sick and tired of being in bed all day. All I can do is go to the bathroom. I have looked out the window and I have counted how many blocks are on the building. Im pretty sure I have watched every movie on Netflix. I don't even know what to do anymore.' I laid my head on the backboard and just sighed.

" Look..." he locked his fingers with mine " I don't really know how you're feeling, but what I know is that it's going to okay. It's almost over."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

" Always." With that he gave me a kiss and left the room. It was then that I realized this last month and a half was going to be long.


	9. Chapter 9

One month later

* * *

8 and a half months. That's how far along I am. I cant see over my stomach. Speaking of my stomach. It's covered in stretch marks and I hate it. My feet are swollen and I feel so fat. As for the babies, they are all about 4 pounds, which is great for a large set of multiples. But they are coming very soon. I can feel it.

I was sleeping when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I woke up immediately but I didn't think too much into it. But then they started coming again. This time it was worse.

"Castle." he just laid there.

"Rick! Get up!" I said annoyingly.

" What... what's going on."

" We need to go to the hospital. It's time."

Castle jumped up out of the bed so quickly, he fell off the bed flat on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

" I'm glad that you find me being in pain funny."

There were more pains.

" Castle youre going to be in more pain of you don't get up, get the girls, and get me to a hospital!"

Castle looked at me with wide eyes. He ran and got the girls up, and got them dressed. He came back to our bedroom and helped me up. He had to help me out to the car because I could barely walk on my own that's how big my stomach was. We got in the car and drove off to the hospital. We got there in like 10 minutes.

I waddled into the emergency room and everyone was looking at me like I had two heads.

" Hi. My wife is in labor and we need help." Castle said so nervously.

" Yes let's get her in a wheel chair and I'll page Dr. Weinstein. "

" Dr. Weinstein...NO WAY!...I want Dr. Mongiello NOW!" I said screaming.

" Okay ma'am we will page Dr. Mongiello. Right now we are going to put you in room 47 and the doctor will be in to check on you."

They wheeled me to my room and out me in the bed. Dr. Mongiello came in and said that I was ready to have a sea section. They had the delivery room all set up. I was then pushed into the delivery room. I gave the twins a hug and a kiss before I left and I told them that when I get back, they will be big sisters. When I got into the room, I asked them to put me to sleep. I saw Castle and he gave me a kiss. That was the last thing I can remember.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. I looked down at my stomach and it looks smaller. All I could do was smile. I was a mom again. The door opened and Castle came into the room.

" They're all okay. We have six healthy babies." he smiled at me. All I could do was cry. He told me all about them being born. The order was:

1. Alexis Faith Castle: 5lbs 7oz

2. Hannah Grace Castle: 5lbs 2oz

3. Jameson Ryan Castle: 5lbs 13oz

4. Cole Javier Castle: 5lbs 9oz

5. Leah Hope Castle: 5lbs 5oz

6. Zachary Houghton Castle: 5lbs 10oz

He said that they are doing everything on their own; eating, and breathing. He said that the girls all have my eyes and so do Jameson and Cole. But Zachary, he was a spitting image of what Castle looked like when he was a baby. I cried when he told me this. Just as I was about to speak, the nurses come in and they brought all six of the babies. I gasped when I saw them. They told me to hold my arms out. They put all three girls in one arm and the boys in the other arm.

" Hi guys. I'm your mommy. It's so nice to meet you. I promise that no matter what, I will be there for you guy, always."


	10. Chapter 10

It's been two weeks. Two weeks and we finally got to take the babies home. They had to stay in the hospital because Dr. Mongiello just wanted to make sure that they would be okay. While they were in the hospital, we were able to get a new car, that fits 8 seats in the back and has a driver's and passenger seat. And since we have eight kids, we had to find a house. Moving out of the loft was a big step and was really hard for Castle. But he was excited to move into a new place, and start a new life with our babies. We managed to find a five bedroom, 7 bathroom house. It's not that far from the loft. There is a master bedroom, the twins each have their own bedrooms, and then the three girls will share one room and the boys will share the other. The twins had a hard time moving, but they got over it.

* * *

Four weeks later: Monday morning

Crazy.

That's the only word that can describe how my life is right now. But I love every minute of it. I was sleeping when all of a sudden Castle's alarm went off. I rolled over to tap him, but he wasn't there. I crawled across the bed and turned it off. He left me a note saying that he had an early meeting and then he had a signing. Great. I was here alone with 8 kids. But it has been like that lately so it's okay.

I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. I only had about 15 minutes to get ready before the crying began. So I took a quick shower, threw on jeans, a long-sleeve shirt, and uggs. I put my hair in a ponytail. And then there it was. Crying.

"Mommy. The babies are up." Cara said to me. She was still half asleep.

" Thanks honey. Is your sister up?"

" Yes she is."

" Okay. I laid out your clothes on the chair in your room. go give your sister her outfit. You two need to brush your teeth so I can get you to school."

" But why?" she whined.

" Cara, I have explained this to you twice already. All three year olds go to school. So do you guys. It's only for three hours. Now go do what I said please."

" Fine." she ran away so quickly.

I went to go take care of the babies. I changed the girls and I dressed them first. Then I went and changed the boys and dressed them. I carried them downstairs two at a time. I laid them in their baby resting seats. I gave them each a bottle. Since they are only two months, I still have to feed them myself. When I was done feeding them, I burped them. I was getting breakfast ready for the twins when I realized they weren't downstairs.

" Cara Joy and Madison Chance, get your butts downstairs right this second!" All of a sudden I heard two sets of footsteps coming down. " Your cereal is on the table. Go stand by your highchairs and I'll put you in." They went over to their chars. I cleaned up after feeding the babies and I went and out the girls in their seats. I put their bibs on and poured milk in their cereal. I gave them spoons and they ate away.

While they were eating, I went and put shoes and jackets on the babies. The girls were finished eating. I cleaned them up and told them to put on their jackets. I went and put the babies in the car in their carseats. I went back into the house and got the girls. I locked the door behind me. I got into the car and made sure the twins were buckled up. Off to school we went.

* * *

I had just finished feeding the sextuplets when the doorbell rang. I was holding Cayleigh because she was screaming her head off. I opened the door and there was Lanie holding Maddie in her arms are Cara was running up to the steps.

" Hey Lanie. Thank you so much for picking up the girls. I really appreciate it." I said giving her a hug.

" No problem girl. I would do anything for my goddaughters." she smiled at the girls as she helped them take off their jackets. " I fed them lunch so they should be ready for a nap."

" Oh Lanie, you are a life saver." I said so relieved.

" Thanks. Well I have to go back to work. I'll see you soon." she said as she closed the door.

" Alright Cara and Maddie, you need to upstairs to your rooms and take a nap. But please be quiet because the babies are sleeping."

They went upstairs quietly and I followed them because I had to put sleeping Cayleigh in her crib. I went downstairs and did some cleaning. WHen I was done I ate lunch and took a nap myself. When I woke up Castle was home, playing with all the kids.

" Hey sleepyhead." he said as I got off the couch.

"Hey." I said. As I watched him, I knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

After 2 long hours, we finally got all eight children to bed. I was already in bed. I changed into a pair of Castle's boxers and one of his tshirts.

" So how was your day?" he asked me as he walked into our bedroom.

" Long and crazy. But I''m glad that youre home. I missed you this morning."

"' Yeah I know. I missed you too." he said as he kissed me. He got into bed and I laid my head on my chest. Within 5 minutes I fell asleep.


	11. Epilogue

**So I hope you guys don't mind but these next chapters are going to be about two years ahead. The twins will be 6 years old and in the first grade. The sextuplets will be 3 years old. If you want certain things to happen just let me know. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am not writing anymore chapters this fanfiction. I have gotten mixed reviews, so I will stop writing it. I hope you enjoyed this story**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have gotten a few requests to continue this story. I have decided that I will not, but I will give you guys one more chapter. This is set three years later. They went to the Hamptons for the weekend. The twins are six and the sextuplets are three. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you to all of you guys who have given me good comments. I appreciate it.**

* * *

A lot of people will say that raising kids is hard. And it is. But that is what makes it enjoyable. As I sit here and watch my kids playing on the beach with my husband, I just smile. I would have never pictured myself being here. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Hannah and Jameson running towards me.

" Mommy come in the water with us please?" They both asked me. I really didn't want to. I looked at them and they started to pout their lips. That they learned from Castle, and they all have used it to their advantage.

" Fine, but only for 10 minutes because I have to start cooking dinner." They both smiled at me. Jamie grabbed one hand and Hannah grabbed the other. We ran to go get the other kids and Castle. We all went into the water. We rode the waves, splashed eachother, and just had fun. About 10 minutes later, we all got out of the water. Castle and I were holding hands, while the kids ran up the beach back to the house.

" You know, you look really good in that bikini." Castle whispered into my ear. He was looking me up and down. I was glad to know we still had a spark in our marriage after 10 years.

I pinched his butt and he shrieked. " Youre not so bad yourself." I winked at him and ran and caught up with the kids. I grabbed Madison from behind and gave her a piggy back ride.

They got inside and Castle went to go give the kids a bath while I started dinner. I made our family favorite, Chili Mac. 40 minutes later, I was done with dinner and all the kids were bathed and dressed for bed. We all sat down to eat. We talked about all the things we were going to do with the time we had left. When we were done, Cara and Maddie help me with the dishes and cleaning up after dinner, while Castle and the little kids picked out a movie. When the girls and I were done cleaning, we made popcorn. We got all setup for movie night. We were going to watch The Lion King. The kids were all spread out on the floor with blankets and different stuffed animals, while Castle and I sat on the couch. As I looked around at the kids, I knew that my life was amazing, and I couldn't asked for anything better.


End file.
